Army of Zowali
|headquarters=Jericho |commander-in-chief=Jack Patton |commander-in-chief_title=President of Zowali |minister=John Ryan |minister_title=Secretary of Defense |commander=Gilles Leubeck |commander_title=Comrade General |age=16-60 years old |manpower_data= |manpower_age=18-49 |available=679,105,960 |available_f=626,867,040 |fit=543,284,768 |fit_f=501,493,632 |reaching=20,373,178 |reaching_f=18,806,011 |active=2,607,600 |ranked= |reserve=129,076,200 |deployed= |amount=1.808 trillion CLM |percent_GDP=4 |domestic_suppliers= |imports= |exports= |history= |ranks= }} Armed Forces of Zowali The Armed Forces of Zowali is made up of five different branches; the Zowali Defense Force, the Zowali Naval Force, the Zowali Air Force, the Zowali Home Force, and the Zowali Marine Corps. Zowali Defense Force The Zowali Defense Force, also known by the monikers Z.D.F. and The First Army of Zowali, is based primarily on the United States model and made up of the 73rd, 82nd, and 101st Motorized Infantry Divisions, the 501st and 502nd Armor Divisions, the 38th Artillery Group, and the 1st and 3rd Light Infantry Divisions. Thirteenth Zowali Airborne Division Zowali's premier special forces group, the 13th Airborne focus primarily on classified or sensitive missions and is made up of four separate battle groups. They were involved in the Seditian Archipelago Incident, and evaded capture while in enemy territory for three weeks with no support from their home island. Armaments The First Army of Zowali employs a wide variety of small arms and large guns, as well as a goodly amount of armored fighting vehicles and tanks. Of course, most are American, with a few surplus BMPs from the Russians. Air support is provided by the Zowali Air Force, or Z.A.F. The small arms of the First Army include, but are not limited to: *AK47(Modernized) *AK47U(Modernized/Side-folding skeleton stock) *AK-109(9x39mm chambered weapon capable of being silenced well) *M21 Sniper Weapon System *Colt M1911 Sidearm *Berretta M9 Sidearm *M2/M240B Heavy Machine Guns *RPK/M249 Light Machine Guns *RPG-7 Anti-Personnel/Anti-Armor Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher Weapons may vary depending on position within the squad and location stationed. Armor Support # M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicle (ICV) : Armored personnel carrier that can carry nine troops. It can be armed with M2 0.50 machine gun, MK19 40 mm grenade launcher or M240 7.62 mm machine gun. # M1127 Reconnaissance Vehicle (RV) # M1128 Mobile Gun System (MGS) # M1129 Mortar Carrier (MC) armed with 120 mm Mortar # M1130 Command Vehicle (CV) # M1131 Fire Support Vehicle (FSV) # M1132 Engineer Support Vehicle (ESV) # M1133 Medical Evacuation Vehicle (MEV) # M1134 Anti-Tank Guided Missile (ATGM) armed with TOW missile # M1135 Nuclear, Biological, Chemical Reconnaissance Vehicle (NBC RV) # M1 First production variant. Production began in 1979 and continued to 1985 (3,273 built for Zowali). * M1IP (Improvement Production). Produced briefly in 1984 before the M1A1, contained upgrades and reconfigurations. # M1A1 Production started in 1986 and continued to 1992 (4,976 built for Zowali). * M1A1HC (Heavy Common) added new depleted uranium armor mesh, pressurized NBC system, rear bustle rack for improved stowage of supplies and crew belongings, and M256 120 mm smoothbore cannon. * M1A1-D (Digital) A digital upgrade for the M1A1HC, to keep up with M1A2 SEP. o M1A1-AIM (Abrams Integrated Management) A program whereby older units are reconditioned to zero hour conditions; and the tank is improved by adding Forward-Looking Infra-Red (FLIR) and Far Target Locate sensors, a tank-infantry phone, communications gear, including FBCB2 and Blue Force Tracking, to aid in crew situational awareness, and a thermal sight for the .50 caliber machine gun. General Dynamics has been awarded contracts by the Zowali Army to supply this variant. * M1A1 KVT (Krasnovian Variant Tank) M1A1's that have been visually modified to resemble Soviet-made tanks for use at the National Training Center, fitted with MILES gear and a Hoffman device. # M1A2 (Baseline) Production began in 1992 (77 built for Zowali and more than 600 M1s upgraded to M1A2, 31). The M1A2 offers the tank commander an independent thermal sight and ability to, in rapid sequence, shoot at two targets without the need to acquire each one sequentially.49 # M1A2 SEP (System Enhancement Package) Also with upgraded 3rd generation depleted uranium encased armor with graphite coating (240 new built, 300 M1A2s upgraded to M1A2SEP for the Zowali). # M1 Grizzly Combat Mobility Vehicle (CMV) # M1 Panther II Remote Controlled Mine Clearing Vehicle # M104 Wolverine Heavy Assault Bridge # M1 Panther II Mine Clearing Blade/Roller System. # M1 Assault Breacher Vehicle. Category:Nations Category:Zowali